<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is in the Fog by SammyHammy21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842752">Love is in the Fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHammy21/pseuds/SammyHammy21'>SammyHammy21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHammy21/pseuds/SammyHammy21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the fog! This is a series of one shots based off of a writing prompt using my otp of my Killer Oc Sammy and the ruthless and quiet killer known as The Pig or Amanda Young.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sammy(oc)/Amanda Young | The Pig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is in the Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gaaaah so this is my first time writing oneshots! Hope you guys like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amanda let out a growl of frustration as the timer beeped continously but the rusted trap in her hands didnt go off. She ran a hand through her short dark brown locks as she reset the timer and searched through her box of gears that was perched upon the table in front of her. She had been tirelessly working on this one trap between trials, she was trying to update her mask's timer to tick down faster, it would be much easier to knock those pesky survivors out of the trial quickly. Amanda had been so focused on the deadly trap she had been fiddling with, that she hadnt noticed her girlfriend begin to sneak up on her with a mischievous smile across her lips. Once Sammy had been close enough, she pounced onto the woman in red and wrapped her arms happily around her neck</p><p>"Surprise hug!" Sammy giggled and nuzzled her face into her girlfriend's brown locks and into the crook of her neck. </p><p>"Hows the most lovely girlfriend in the whole wide world doing?" Amanda chuckled at her sickeningly sweet statement and pressed a kiss to Sammy's head. </p><p>"I dont know love, you tell me. How are you?" Sammy let out a huff of embarrassment and buried her face more into her girlfriend's neck to hide the obvious blush that was rising to her cheeks. </p><p>"Come oooon, that's not faiiiiir you cant use my pick up line against meeee" </p><p>Sammy whined playfully as Amanda only laughed and ruffled Sammy's hair through her cap. "Hey hey! Dont mess with my hair it was already made!" Sammy pulled away with a pout and pulled off her cap and let her brown and blonde tipped short locks fall to her shoulders. It wasnt usual for Sammy to take her hair out, Amanda stared at her attempt and fail several times to pull back her unruly locks into a neat bun. The woman in red chuckled softly and stood up, she made her way to her girl friend and gently took the hair tie from her hands. </p><p>"Here, let me help." Sammy complied and let her short locks fall back down to her shoulders and turned her back to her girlfriend. Amanda gently pulled her hair back to its regular position and placed it into a neat bun with ease. </p><p>"There, done!" Sammy smiled as he reached back and felt the neat bun before putting back on her baseball cap and turning back to Amanda "Now that wasnt too hard was it?" Sammy giggled and gave her a playful punch to her shoulder "oh hush I try" Amanda laughed and pecked Sammy's nose before putting her arms around the smaller of the two's waist. "yeah yeah sure" The woman in red teased. Sammy huffed before eventually wrapping her arms around the latter's neck </p><p>"You're lucky I love you" The Batter warned Amanda with a playful smirk, her hazel brown eyes staring into Amanda's dark brown ones. </p><p>"Am I now?" </p><p>"Yeah" That's all that was exchanged between the two before Amanda leaned forward and planted a loving kiss onto the latter's lips. Immediately fireworks and butterflies exploded into both of their chests. Their eyes fluttered shut as they fit together like two pieces of the same puzzle, both not daring to tear away for even a breath. Amanda pulled the batter closer, The batter happily obliged and wrapped her arms just a little more around the woman in red, both desperate for this moment to never end, both desperate for this special moment with this special kiss. In this moment, the world around them disappeared, no trials, no murder, no haunting of the past, no worries, just them wrapped in each others embrace. Finally the two hesitantly split for a much needed breath, both women panted softly as they stared into each others eyes lovingly. </p><p>"I love you" The Batter whispered just loud enough for the woman in red to hear. </p><p>Amanda gave a sweet and gentle smile before packing her lips once more and staring into the smaller of the two's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>